Goodnight Angel
by DustBunnyUnderYourCouch
Summary: Miroku has been up to his usual perverted habits and is then "banished" from being around Sango. What does he think of when he is finally alone, away from the rest of the IY group. (The story is a lot better then what the summary is) Plz R
1. The Diversion

THE DIVERSION  
  
(()) = author's (my) extra thoughts  
  
I unfortunately do not own Inu Yasha .... sigh ... if only I did ....  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed "I think I heard something move outside!! Inu Yasha, go check out what it is!"  
  
Inu Yasha grumbled and mumbled as he went outside of Kiede's hut to check out if Kagome was hallucinating.  
  
Shippo looked at Kagome and asked, "Kagome, who would want to bother us at this time of night, especially when we have you, Miroku, Sango, and Inu Yasha to protect us?"  
  
"Everything seems calm out there ..." Inu Yasha said as he lifted the hay- like curtain to enter Kiede's hut.  
  
"Kagome, do you think it would be alright if I –" Sango was interrupted by Miroku's perverted hand on her butt ((once again.))  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Sango screamed. ((I know that was pretty obvious ... but I felt like adding that ))  
  
SMACK!  
  
"GET OUT!!!" She yelled at Miroku. ((I also know that was kinda obvious too ... FEH, DEAL W/ IT! ))  
  
"BUT – BUT – " Miroku tried to explain  
  
"'BUT'? How do you think my butt feel right now?! JUST GET OUT!!!!"  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Please review and tell me whether it's ok or not (( I know it's kinda early for a review ... FEH!)) Just read the whole story before you decide for sure on what you think. 


	2. BANISHED!

BANISHED  
  
(()) = author's extra thoughts  
  
Once again, I must painfully admit that ... I don't own Inu Yasha ...  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Miroku left the hut as quickly as possible before Sango could unleash the rest of her fury and her Hiraikotsu on him. He stumbled across the pasture outside of Kiede's hut as he fled from the havoc he had caused with fear until alas, he found a hill that he could rest upon.  
  
He sat atop the hill to face the hut, then let out a resentful sigh, "Ah, this accursed hand ...Why was it I who was placed with such misfortune ..." he said to himself. "Why must you always tend to wander off?" he said as if he was speaking to his right hand. 'Although it was quite worth it' he said in his mind.  
  
Miroku let out another resentful sigh and reflected upon what he had done to cause such a monstrosity when suddenly he had a flashback to the day his father died.  
  
"FATHER!!" he yelled, still captivated in the flashback.  
  
Miroku suddenly woke up from the horrible nightmare of a flashback. He was panting rapidly just thinking about what had happened that fateful day. He shuddered and tried to stop thinking of it.  
  
"Ah, Sango" Miroku said in a dazed sigh "I only wish you knew how deeply I feel about you ..."  
  
Miroku kept staring at the hut; imagining as if he were inside, facing Sango and expressing his hidden feelings for her.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Tell me whatcha think so far ... ((once again I would prefer if you still read the whole story but here is also an ok place for a review )) 


	3. True Emotions in a Poem

FEELINGS IN A POEM  
  
(()) = author's extra thoughts  
  
Ah, why must you torture me so??? sniff sniff I DON'T OWN INU YASHA!! Happy now?! 'WOW! THAT WAS PAINFUL!'  
  
( btw this is kinda a poem ... it's ... really .. idk ... feh, just read it and I'll let you be the judge)  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Miroku began to express himself,  
  
"Sango,  
  
Don't you realize that I need you?  
  
Can't you see, I'll always be here no matter what we go through?  
  
I want you with me always;  
  
No matter where my hand strays, (( ))  
  
I just hope you will forgive me.  
  
I know that sometimes I take advantage of you,  
  
Sometimes ... I underestimate you,  
  
And I don't deserve you ...  
  
I only do it because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt.  
  
Every moment I spend with you is perfect ...  
  
Just knowing that I have you on my side keeps me relieved;  
  
I feel like I can breathe ... for once ... I can breathe ... with ease ...  
  
I met you and I knew that you are the only one for me.  
  
I just keep searching for someone to help me with this curse ...  
  
and yet, you were here the whole time.  
  
To me, you have never been a stranger – "  
  
Miroku began to lay down to watch the hut as the last of the candle lights flickered until it had finally burned out.  
  
Sango had been turning in her sleep all night. "I miss you , Miroku." She whispered as she kept turning in her slumber.  
  
Back upon the hilltop, Miroku sighed for the last time that night and whispered, "Goodnight, Angel."  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
AHHHH THE FLUFF BUNNIES HAVE ESCAPED!!! Well, at least they are gone now ... OR ARE THEY?! MUHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
OK!! NOW IS THE PROPER TIME TO GIVE A REVIEW!!  
  
Repeat after me, "I must now review whether I liked this story or not." 


End file.
